The present invention relates to shelter buildings, more particularly, to a shelter that may be easily transported, readily assembled and its container provides the essentials to sustain life.
During emergency situations, shelters, supplies and other items are often needed for people. Conventional shelters may be difficult to transport, difficult to set-up and may be limited in its size, shape and features. Following a natural disaster, such as an earthquake, hurricane, tornado, or the like, people may need shelter during the period that they are rebuilding their homes. In these situations, the shelter is needed quickly and should be easy to assemble, where a family may be able to create the shelter on their own. During emergencies, at present, there are no containers that provide all of the following: food, supplies, shelter and the essentials needed to sustain life. Typical shelters may require professional installation or may be too costly to supply thousands of living quarters. Simple shelters, such as tents, may not suitable for long periods of time or may not stand up to weather conditions.
As can be seen, there is a need for a shelter that may be easily transported and readily assembled.